What's A Saiyan?
by OmegaNY
Summary: Gohan is too late to stop Cell's blast from killing Vegeta. After Gohan kills Cell, Gohan and Bulma decide not to tell Trunks, Goten, or Pan about their heritage. But it seems that Goten and Pan will meet Trunks by chance. Will they finally discover t
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or these characters. This is an original work by OmegaNY.  
  
****************  
What's A Saiyan?  
****************  
  
Prologue: 28 Years Ago, Cell went on a rampage, almost destroying the Earth. Goku sacrificed his life, only to have Cell reappear. Vegeta attacked, but quickly found himself on the wrong end of a deadly blow. Gohan moved as fast as he could to stop it, but wasn't fast enough. Vegeta died there, causing Gohan to become so angry that he went and killed Cell. Goten was born soon after, but Gohan had made the decision not to tell Goten or Trunks about the Saiyan race. It was better that they didn't know, that way, they wouldn't have to face the grief that Gohan had to endure. If they didn't know they were Saiyans, then trouble would not come to them. That is why Goku did not come back to Earth with the help of the Dragonballs.  
  
Goku and Vegeta decided to stay in heaven and spar, training for the day when Gohan could join them. It seems Vegeta's selfless act out of love allowed him to make it to heaven, and they were both having a good time. Gohan decided to not train Trunks and Goten to fight, except in the case of another attack on earth, but after a long while, there had still been no danger. It had been 28 years since the Z fighters were needed to battle the evil forces of earth. Gohan eventually got married to Videl, had a kid, Pan, and hung up his Saiyaman costume. Pan loved her father very much and he loved her back.  
  
Goten had moved away a long time ago. He had taken up training in martial arts for a few years, but he eventually graduated from college and started working a job. He and Gohan had not been on good terms when he left, and it had been at least 4 years since they last saw each other. Trunks was now the president of Capsule Corp, and was taught a little by Master Roshi after being sent to him by Bulma. Trunks could fly and use ki blasts, but only a little bit. Bulma and Roshi decided not to tell Trunks about his father or the secret of the Saiyans.  
  
Gohan decided, after finding out that some boys had been trying to force themselves on Pan, that he should train her. She was almost fifteen when they started. She was now only a few months from being eighteen. She could fly, use power blasts, and much more. He knew she was close to Super Saiyan, but he didn't tell her about that or anything about the race. Pan was in her senior year at Orange Star High School, and had made many friends over the course of her schooling. When she started as a freshman, she was a tomboy, and only slightly cute. She was now a stunningly beautiful young woman who knew how to fight as well as think.  
  
She had had many dates of recent, as the boys of her class, and even some men not in her class, had been almost drooling over her almost perfect figure. While she knew she looked good, she was always modest, and was friends with almost everyone in school. She was a very nice person, and that was also a turn on to most guys. She dated guys not based on their looks, but based on their personality. Of course, looks did count for something. She had never met Trunks before, nor Bulma. In fact, she hadn't seen Goten in many years.  
  
Trunks hated his job, but even more so, he hated being so different. While it had many benefits, being rich could isolate a person very quickly. On top of that, the fact that his body was almost indestructible, his speed was too fast for a human, he could fly, and that he could shoot blasts out of his hands. He knew there was something weird about him. He asked his mom, Bulma, on many occasions, but she either changed the subject or gave him an answer that just raised more questions. He knew he just had to find out. He would fly around all day and think about who he was and how this happened to him. He knew Roshi helped, but not that much before he died.  
  
Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter  
  
Goten had been working at Capsule Corp for three years now, and he was finally moving up in the ranks of the company. His latest assignment was very important, it was a major client and it would make or break his career. Goten had already written up his report, now he just needed the president's signature to make it official. He needed it very soon, so he headed up to the top floor of the office building for the first time. He approached Trunks' door, and gave it a load knock. No one answered, so Goten decided just to leave it on the top of his desk. He entered the room to see Trunks about to jump out his window.  
  
"Wait! Stop! Don't Do It! Don't End Your Life! Get Down From There! Goten yelled as he moved towards Trunks. Goten's words brought a smile to Trunks face, so he decided to play along. "It isn't worth living anymore!! Goodbye!!" Trunks yelled with a laugh, and he fell out the window. Trunks thought that he was done with Goten, but before he knew it, Goten had jumped out the window as well. Goten grabbed Trunks and began to fly him back to the office. "Get off of me!!" Trunks yelled, and then proceeded to break from Goten's grasp. He flew a few feet away and turned around.  
  
"So, you can fly too. And here I thought I was the last student of Roshi still alive." Trunks said. "Who is Roshi? Goten asked, wondering. "He taught me to fly, but who taught you?" Trunks asked, wondering. "My brother did, he is very powerful." Goten replied with pride in his voice. The sound of screams interrupted tem as both men saw Capsule employees looking out their windows with amazement. The two men looked at each other and smile. They both flew off to talk.  
  
The two became best friends, until finally, Trunks invited him to a party at the Brief's Residence. Goten gladly excepted, but then realized that he needed a date. He wanted someone who was good looking, yet he was uninterested in with a relationship. Goten thought about it and came up with a person who fit the bill, his niece, Pan. Goten called her, for the first time in 4 years, and invited her to the party with him. She gladly accepted the chance to go to a very elegant party and get to see her uncle again at the same time. Pan bought a brand new dress and took a long time getting ready, until she was incredibly beautiful. She had now turned eighteen, and was ready to meet some cute, rich guys.  
  
Goten picked her up about an hour before the party, and they talked the entire way to the party. They decided not to fly there so they wouldn't get their clothes and hair ruined. When they finally arrived, Trunks met them at the door. "Hey Goten." Trunks said as he shook Goten's hand with all his might. Trunks then pulled him close and whispered, "Who is the girl you got there, she is really hot!" This happened to make Goten blush as he replied, "She is my niece, Pan. I hadn't seen her in a while and thought it would be fun for us to come here together and catch up." Trunks felt like an idiot, but decided to try a quick rebound.   
  
He grabbed Pan's hand and kissed it. "Good evening, Pan. I hope to dance with you later." Trunks said, with his charming voice. Pan blushed and then smiled. "I hope so to." She replied. The night went on, and it seemed that Pan and Trunks were getting closer with each minute. Trunks may have been able to get any girl he wanted, but this girl seemed special to him. He felt attracted to her, but not from here beauty. It was almost like instinct. Goten mingled with several girls including one beautiful blonde named Marron. It seemed that Marron's father new Bulma a long time ago, and ask Bulma to take care of her during her parent's vacation.  
  
Goten couldn't believe how much Marron seemed interested in him. While he considered himslef handsome, he never thought himself able to get a girl like her. Goten decided to test his luck and ask her out for Saturday. When she told him yes, he almost fainted. They stayed together until later that night, when everyone was going home. Pan gave Trunks her number, and Marror gave hers to Goten. The two men dropped their dates off at home and went to meet at their favorite hangout, which was a bar near to the Capsule Corp offices. Around 2AM, they showed up at Saren's Bar, and found a small table for themselves.  
  
They were both regulars, and received a few hellos from other regulars. They took a seat at their table and Goten went to get the drinks. The bartender had them already setup, and Goten quickly grabbed them and returned to the table. "Fun night, wouldn't you say?" Goten asked with a smile. "Yes, very nice!" Trunks replied. "Umm...Goten, I should ask you this before I do anything more. Is it okay if I date Pan?" Trunks asked, knowing that his future with Pan was now up to Goten. Goten smiled and replied, "Sure, she is old enough to take care of herself. Although, if you hurt her physically, I will have to kill you! Otherwise, go ahead, have fun. In fact, me and Marron are gonna go out this Saturday, why don't you two come?" Goten asked Trunks. "Sure!!" Trunks told him quickly, after getting the answer he wanted for his question about Pan.  
  
[A Few Months Later]  
  
The two couples had been going out for a while now, and what had started as just a fun, friendly relationship was quickly becoming something more serious. Trunks and Goten were both suprised when they found that Pan and Marron could fly and where very strong. It seemed almost as if they were made for each other. Trunks had invited Pan to meet Bulma, who was now one of Pan's closest friends. Pan decided it was time to introduce Trunks to her father. Unfortunately, Pan decided not to tell Gohan about Trunks because of his way with boyfriends. Not that it was any of his business now that she was 18, out of chool, and living on her own. So last night, she had finally told her father that she had been seeing someone for a few months and wanted them to meet tonight.  
  
Trunks arrived at the Son residence early at a quarter to seven, trying to impress Gohan. Unfortunately, Gohan was not impressed. Gohan heard his car pull up early and thought to himself, this guy must be really manipulative. When Trunks got out of the car and walked towards Gohan, shock filled Gohan's face. Trunks worried he had done something wrong, until he heard the words "Trunks...." come from Gohan's lips. Trunks wondered how Gohan knew him, and waited patiently for Gohan to snap out of his shock. He eventually did, and proceeded through the night without mentioning almost anything to Trunks. Pan wondered why her dad was not attacking Truns, and tried looking to Videl for answers. Videl had no idea, and was wondering herself.  
  
Trunks was leaving with Pan hand in hand as Gohan grabbed him and told him something. "Tell your mother that Pan's father is Gohan, Son of Goku." Gohan told Trunks. Gohan watched them leave and then turned to Videl, and stated, "We need to talk." Trunks made it back home eventually, wondering what happened back there. When he went inside his house, he called his mother, and told her what Gohan had said. And just like that, she fainted...  
  
********************  
R&R plz. To Be Continued!! 


	2. The Date Is Set

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or these characters. This is an original work by OmegaNY.  
  
****************  
What's A Saiyan?  
****************  
  
Chapter 2: The Date Is Set  
  
  
Trunks rushed to his mother's home to find her just beginning to wake. Trunks lifted her up and put her on the coach, and looked over her for any cuts or bruises. She had none, and by now had almost completely woken up. Bulma eventually sat up and looked at Trunks, wondering what he was doing here. "I had the strangest dream, that someone I knew from long ago was somehow back in my life." Bulma said, breaking the silence between them. "Yes, it seems to be true. You fainted when I told you that Pan's father was Gohan." Trunks told her, waiting for reaction.  
  
Bulma eyes grew wide and her face went pale as she heard the news. "Gohan....its been so long....almost thirty years. He must have recognized you from the other Trunks...?" Bulma started to tell her son, although it was more like telling herself. "There is another me?!? Who? How?" Trunks began to ask, already confused. Bulma noticed this, and decided it was time for her son to know the truth, the truth about everything. About the Saiyan Race, about Frieza, about Cell, About the Andriods, about Master Roshi, about the Z Fighters, about his future self, about Gohan, about the Dragonballs, about Goku, and most importantly, who his father was.  
  
She decided not to answer any of Trunks questions yet, until she got the Saiyan expert to help her. It took just a few seconds to get Gohan on the phone. "Gohan, is that you? My god, you have grown so much, and so much has changed. I guess you are aware of our situation now. I think its time we let them know, everything. We have kept it for too long, and the truth must come out. I need your help to do this. Bring Pan here and we will tell them the whole story. Meet me here for lunch tommarow, and it will all be discussed." Bulma told Gohan, who already knew what she was going to say. "Should I bring Goten, my brother?" Gohan asked to get a response from her. "Goten is your brother!!! Wow, we have missed out!! Sure, bring him, he has a right to know." Bulma said, and then hung up.  
  
[The Next Morning]  
  
The phone call awoke Pan from her slumber, and her Saiyan urges almost made her break the phone. She picked it up reluctantly, and yelled, "This Better Be Important!!!" Gohan knew her daughter was like this in the mornings, and wasn't shocked by her tone of voice. "This is your father, I needed to tell you something. Bulma and I have decided it was time to tell the truth about who you and Trunks really are, and why you are so strong and powerful. I have already talked to Goten, and both he and Marron will be there. It is very important, and I hope you can be there." Gohan told his now stunned daughter. She thought about it and replied, "I can be there at 1 PM" "Perfect, the others are getting there around that time. I will see you then. I love you. Bye." Gohan said and then hung up.  
  
Pan had a lunch meeting with a friend at 11:30 AM, but she could get out by 1 PM easily. She arrived at Anita's on time, and met her friend. They took a seat and began to talk. Cheryl was a friend of Pan's since she started high school at Orange Star. Now that they graduated, they remained friends and had jobs next door to each other. Cheryl worked at a Law Firm as a secretary, and Pan worked as a martial arts instructor for a very famous Martial Arts school. Pan had not told her about Trunks, but now was the time.  
  
"Hey Pan, what's up with you today, you seem out of it." Cheryl stated after Pan was obviously not listening to her well. "Sorry, there is a lot on my mind. There is something I need to tell you, but don't make a sudden movements, screams, or such." Pan told her, preparing her. "I have been dating someone for a little while now. I met him at a party my uncle broght me to. He is very cute, and I think we are in love. However, there is more than meets the eye. I invited him over, seeing how he could handle my father's wrath. Instead my father seemed almost as if he met him before, and his mother and my father have met, but not for a long time. They want to tell me, my boyfriend, my uncle, and his girlfriend something important about us. It seems that we all share a common link in the past, and now we will discover that link." Pan told her friend who was listening very intently.  
  
Of course, she actually hadn't heard that much after her mentioning her boyfriend. "Do I know this guy?" Cheryl asked, wondering who it could be. "Yes, you know of him, but no, not personally." pan replied, getting ready for a game of twenty questions. "Hmmm....So, is he famous?" Cheryl asked. "Yes, extremely." Pan replied. A smile crept on Cheryl's lips. "Is he loaded?" She asked. "He is one of the richest men on the planet." Pan said with a smile. It was then that Cheryl decided to end the game. "So, who is he?" Cheryl asked, ready to finally get an answer. "He is the president of Capsul Corp, his name is Trunks." Pan said, knowing what was coming next. "OH MY GOD!!" Cheryl yelled loud enough so that everyone heard her. Pan and Cheryl had a discussion for a while until Pan made another decision, to let Cheryl know about her powers.  
  
"Cheryl, come with me." Pan said, as she walked outside. Cheryl followed until they reached a dark alley. "Close your eyes, and trust me." Pan said, as she grabbed Cheryl and fly her to the outskirts of the city. "You can open them now." Pan told her. "What the Hell?!?" Cheryl said, noticing her new location. "There is something that only Trunks, my uncle, my father, and myself can do. That I know of. We have powers." Pan told her friend. "What kind of powers???" Cheryl asked, almost frightened. "We can fly, shoot balls of energy from our hands, and sense other people's energy. I can feel where they are right now. I also am super strong, near indestructable, and super fast. Oh yeah, and we all have a wierd furry patch at the bottom of our backs that is very sensitive." Pan told Cheryl, who almost started laughing.  
  
"You expect me to believe that?!?" Cheryl said, trying to call Pan's bluff. So Pan showed her it all. She flew up, and flew into a tree at super speed. She then went under the tree and let it fall on her, making it break in half. She then fired a ki blast at the tree, vaporizing it. The whole time, Cheryl stood with her mouth open. "How can you do that?" Cheryl managed to say. "It's almost natural. I think I might find out in a few minutes. Which reminds me, I gotta run. Pan took Cheryl back to the resturaunt and dropped her there. She set course for the Bulma's house, and fly off at top speed...  
  
******************************  
R&R PLZ!! I am tryign to decide to just make this a romance or put some Action/Adventure into it. PLZ tell me what u want in reviews!!  
  



	3. Past Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or these characters. This is an original work by OmegaNY.  
***********************  
  
I know this one is quick, but I have to get this part done and it needs to be its own chapter. Sorry, the next will be bigger.  
  
****************  
What's A Saiyan?  
****************  
  
Chapter 3: Past Revealed  
  
Pan had made it on time, and soon, everyone was there. Gohan and Bulma sat down and motioned the others todo the same. Then, Bulma began. "It all started with my quest to find the seven Dragonballs. When collected together, the balls can be used to summon the dragon, Shenlong, who grants a wish. Then the balls are pread apart. I had already found several, until I came upon a young boy with a tail, named Goku. Goku was super strong, fast, and weird..."  
  
[Time Continues]  
  
"Then my dad got so angry from Krillin and Picollo being killed that he became a Super Saiyan. His hair turned yellow and his muscles got bigger. He was then able, with a little of my help, able to defeat Frieza..."  
  
[More Time Continues]  
  
"So Vegeta and I had Trunks, and then all the Z fighters met to fight. The Andriods appeared and where defeated by Vegeta. Unfortunately, the Future Trunks came back and shocked us by telling us they were not the two Androids he knew..."  
  
[Even More Time Continues]  
  
"I flew to stop the blast, but it was too late, and it killed Vegeta. When I saw this, became even more angry, and I fired a Kamehameha at Cell so powerful it destroyed every atom in his body. Then, we wished back all those who were illed by Cell, but Vegeta and Goku decided that they were the cause of most of the Earth's problems, and they decided to stay. So Bulma and I decided not to tell you three about any of this. Krillin married 18 and had Marron. Future Trunks went back to his time. I met Videl and got married. And now we are here." Gohan finished.  
  
By this time, Trunks, Marron, Pan, and Goten were all in tears. "I know its a lot to digest, but it is the truth. I am sure you have questions, so go ahead and ask them. We will not hide the truth any longer." Bulma stated. "So, my mom is an Android??" Marron asked. "Yes, but she was created using a human base. While she is an adroid, she is now a human at heart. But I think you should ask her yourself." Gohan told Marron, trying to spare any feelings. "So, do these Dragonballs still exist?" Trunks asked. That one got everyone's attention.  
  
"Yes, but why does it matter?" Bulma asked. "Well, if they still exist, we can wish our fathers back to life!" Trunks said. Bulma and Gohan looked at each other and back at Trunks. "Trunks, I said before that they made a noble decision to stay. We won't go against their wishes." Gohan told Trunks. "Fine then, but can I at least meet them for a tiny bit? If they still don't want to come, we wont force them." Trunks asked. Upon hearing this, Bulma went down to the basement and came back with the Dragon Radar. "You can use this to find the Dragon Balls. Once you do, You can use them to ask for the Namek Dragon balls. The Namek Dragon is more powerful and will grant more wishes." Bulma told them.  
  
After about a week of preperation, the four were ready. They all had food, Capsules, Senzu beans, portable phones, clothes, and the Dragon Radar. The four waved goodbye to Gohan, Videl, and Bulma as they blasted off towards the closest ball, which was within 100 miles of their current location. The Quest for the Dragon Balls had begun.  
  
**********************  
R&R and make suggestions!!! 


End file.
